


Nothing At All

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: When Tommy hands Barbara his wallet she makes an interesting discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Inspired by a writing prompt by 'writingmaverick96'

“Can you order the food Barbara? I’m just going to pop to the gents?”

“No worries.” I opened my bag to retrieve my purse but Tommy stopped me and passed me his wallet.

“It’s my turn to pay.”

He was gone before I could even say thanks.

I pushed my way up to the bar and placed our order. Opening the wallet to pay and stopped dead. Tucked just inside it was a photograph, and it was a picture of me.

“Why you cheeky little…”

The barman derailed my train of thought by coughing loudly. I muttered an apology and passed him a twenty, then accepted the change and carried the drinks over to our usual table.

I sat down, and took a sip of my drink. I knew exactly where Tommy had got the photo from; it was one of the four I had had taken for my new passport. Tommy had countersigned them for me, but only three had been returned. When I had asked him about it he had apologised and said he must have dropped it in his office. We had looked everywhere for it, but it appeared to have vanished without a trace. I had chalked it up as just one of those things; now I knew differently.

Tommy slid into the seat opposite me. I handed him his wallet and change, a wicked grin on my face. He looked at me, his expression one of puzzlement.

“What’s made you so happy?”

I met his gaze over the rim of my glass, my grin growing wider, “nothing Sir, absolutely nothing at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Cats and Leonie... I hope it meets with your approval!

Barbara stumbled as she headed out of the pub. Reaching out, I grabbed hold of her by the shoulders and steadied her.

“Whoopsie!”

I laughed gently as I kept hold of her, “you’re drunk.”

She spun round to face me, waving her finger in my face. “I’m so not drunk.”

“Okay, how would you describe your current condition?”

She wobbled and then collapsed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her to prevent her falling.

“I’m happy. H-a-p-p-y happy because I know something that you don’t know I know.”

I lifted her into my arms, deciding that it would be safer to carry her to the car than have to keep picking her up as she stumbled. She slipped her arms around my neck and nuzzled the skin under my ear. I shivered at the sensation, but tried to keep my mind on the task in hand.

“I’m sure that what you just said makes sense on a planet somewhere, but it has confused the hell out of me.”

She freed one hand and tapped me gently on the nose before pressing the same finger to her lips. 

“Shush. I know all about your little secret, but I won’t tell.”

I propped her against the side of the Bristol, hoping that she wouldn’t slip onto the floor while I unlocked the door. Mission accomplished, I manhandled her as delicately as I could into the passenger seat. Leaning over her I fastened the seatbelt. “And what little secret would that be?”

She hiccupped loudly and then giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Ooops! Sorry!”

I shook my head at her while fighting a smile. She was so cute when she was drunk and her defences were down. “You still haven’t told me what this little secret is.”

She tugged me closer so that she could whisper in my ear, “I know what’s in your wallet. Naughty Tommy.”

I shook my head again, “and you’re trying to convince me you’re not drunk.” Climbing into the driver’s seat, I slid the key into the ignition…

…I carried her sleepy form into the spare room and laid her on the bed. She rolled onto her side and buried her face into the pillows. Leaving the room, I stopped in the doorway and looked back at her.

“Night Barbara, sleep well.”

“Really love you Tommy.”

Closing the door behind me, I rested my forehead against it and whispered softly, “I really love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final chapter for Cats, Leonie & Summergirl... thank you for the encouragement

I cautiously cracked open one eye and took in my surroundings. I was somewhat relieved to recognise Tommy’s spare room, but the relief was fleeting as my head began to spin.

“I am never ever drinking again.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Shush, not so loud.”

Tommy crossed the room and put a glass of water and some paracetamol down on the bedside table.

“I take it you’re suffering this morning.”

“Don’t gloat.”

“I’m not, just stating the obvious.”

“That’s gloating from where I’m lying. Anyway, how come you’re so perky this morning while I feel like death warmed up?”

“Two words; designated driver.”

“Did I embarrass myself? Please tell me that I didn’t.”

“Well…”

“Oh God, I did, didn’t I? What did I do? Do I want to know?”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything too bad.”

I covered my face with my arms and groaned loudly. 

“That means I did something.”

I felt the bed dip under his weight, and he tugged at my arms until I lowered them and looked him in the eye.

“As I said, you didn’t do anything too bad. You just told me that you knew my secret and called me naughty Tommy.”

I groaned again, “just kill me now.”

“I can’t do that, I need to know what it is that you know that I don’t know you know.”

“Does that even make sense?”

“I asked you that last night, but you’ve got me intrigued, especially as you called me Tommy. I’ve been waiting years for you to call me something other than sir.”

I thought about pleading ignorance, but I knew that he wouldn’t believe that for a second. I had dug myself into a deep hole, I could either keep digging or clamber out of it. I decided to climb.

“I discovered the whereabouts of my missing passport photo. It appears that it is quite talented for a photo as it jumped off your desk and into your wallet all on its own.”

I didn’t know quite how I had expected Tommy to react, perhaps with denial or feigned ignorance, but certainly not how he did.

“It didn’t jump, I put it there. I wanted to carry you with me at all times.”

I sobered instantly, my jaw dropping with surprise. He gently pushed my mouth closed.

“Is this really such a surprise to you? Don’t you remember the last thing you said to me before I left you to sleep?”

I shook my head, still too stunned to say anything.

“You told me that you really loved me, and I believe you meant every word. I’ve been in love with you for years Barbara, I was just too terrified to tell you. I’m not terrified anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because I know you love me as much as I love you. I’m serious about this Barbara. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

“Are you sure this is what you want, that I’m what you want?”

“Yes.”

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. Tommy was looking at me expectantly.

“Then my answer is also yes.”

He hugged me close. “Perhaps I should have asked you to marry me.”

“That can wait until I’m not battling the morning after the night before.”

“You’d say yes?”

I smiled at him affectionately, “you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

He smiled back just as warmly, “yes I will.”


End file.
